The overall objectives of this project are to analyze the temporal organization of non-nutritive sucking, respiration, and heart rate in pre-term and full-term newborn infants. We are focusing on the interaction and development of these rhythms and investigating the relative importance of postnatal vs. postmenstrual age in affecting both the temporal organization of these rhythms and the findings of clinical neurological examinations. The broad purpose is to help develop more precise methods of evaluating the neurological and behavioral status of newborn infants.